


The Mage, The Werewolf, and the Ancient Gods

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Matt, Bad Theo, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are Childhood Friends, Evil Argents, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Good John Stilinski, Good Talia Hale, Great Alpha Derek, Great Mage Stiles, Happy Ending, Justice to Evildoers, Love, Loving Sex, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Magic Stiles, Marriage, Stiles and Derek are both ancient gods, Stiles and Derek are both geniuses, Werewolf Derek Hale, magic derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: There is much evil on the earth.There is a great need of someone who will save the planet. In today's world there exists a powerful young Mage and a powerful young Werewolf that have memories of a long time ago. Soon their great powers will merge, and together they will fight evil.





	The Mage, The Werewolf, and the Ancient Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This plot came right out of left field and I have no idea why. But I enjoyed writing it.)

Part One  
Unique

On the morning of their eighteenth birthdays, Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale went for a run together in the preserve surrounding the Hale house. They stopped to rest and Stiles practiced his magic. He had just taught himself how to create and throw fireballs, and he threw some against a rocky cliff. Then he and Derek sat down to talk.  
"I know that our families are planning a big birthday party for us tonight", Stiles said.  
"Yeah, it's going to be something special", Derek replied.  
"We can never have a surprise party", Stiles said. "Sometimes it's kind of a downer to be able to read everyone's minds".  
"Yeah", Derek replied. "But sometimes it can be fun".  
The boys laughed. Then they kissed. Then they got up and finished their run together.

Eighteen years before, two boys were born to two different families on the same day in Beacon Hills, California.  
One boy was born to a young sheriff and his wife. They named him Stanislaw (Stiles) August Stilinski.  
The other boy was born to a young werewolf couple. They named him Derek Alexander Hale.  
The two boys met in kindergarten and were immediately drawn to each other. They became close friends, best friends, two parts of one whole. As they grew up together, both boys knew that they were different from the other children around them. In many ways they were special. Stiles was gifted with great magical powers. He also had great decisive powers. Derek was a powerful werewolf. He also had certain magical powers. And both of the boys were telepathic. They each knew what the other one was thinking, and what other people were thinking as well. And both were very intelligent. Their I.Q. tests showed extremely high scores, the highest ever recorded. The boys were unique. And both of the boys had memories of a past life with each other. Memories of an earlier time when they had been together. The memories were dim and indistinct, but they were there in the boy's minds.  
And they were extremely close to each other. As they grew older, their feelings of friendship turned into feelings of affection and then into feelings of love. They knew that they were in love. They held and kissed each other. But they hadn't gone any further than that. They knew that the time to consummate their love hadn't arrived yet. But they knew that it was coming soon.

The birthday party was great. All of the Hale family was there, and also Stiles' father, Sheriff John Stilinski. And all of Stiles' and Derek's friends were there. Both boys got a lot of presents. But the best present was from Derek's parents. They had rented the boys a cottage at the beach for a week. Stiles and Derek left the next morning for the cottage. They drove Derek's Camaro, and laughed, played music, and sang all the way there. They had lunch at a little taco place on the way. After they got to the cottage they kissed each other, then changed into their bathing suits and went out on the beach. They swam and played in the water all afternoon, then roasted hot dogs and marshmallows over an open fire for their dinner that night. After dinner they sat together on the beach and looked up at the stars. They turned toward each other and kissed. It was sweet and passionate. They looked at each other.  
"I love you", Stiles said.  
"I love you, too", Derek replied.  
They knew that it was time to make love. They kissed again. Then they stood up and walked back to the cottage, holding hands all the way.

When they got to the bedroom they kissed, then undressed each other. They looked at each other passionately.  
"You are so beautiful", Derek said.  
"And you are so handsome", Stiles replied.  
Bot of their long thick cocks were standing up against their stomachs, hard, red, and throbbing. They kissed again, then fell upon the bed together. They explored each other's bodies. Kissing and sucking each other's hard little red nipples, large balls, and long thick hard cocks.  
They looked into each other's eyes and read each other's minds.  
"I want to fuck you", Derek said. "Then I want you to fuck me".  
"I know", Stiles replied.  
Stiles laid back on the bed. He thought a spell and lubed his little red hole and Derek's fingers. Derek inserted his fingers one by one into Stiles hole until Stiles was stretched enough. Then Stiles thought a spell and lubed Derek's hard cock. Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles as he pushed his long thick hard cock into Stiles tight little red hole. They both moaned in ecstasy at the overwhelming sensation.  
Derek fucked Stiles until they both came, murmuring each other's names.  
Then Derek laid back on the bed. He thought a spell and lubed his little red hole and Stiles fingers. After Stiles had inserted his fingers into Derek and stretched him, Derek thought a spell and lubed Stiles hard cock. Then Stiles leaned forward and kissed Derek as he pushed his long thick hard cock into Derek's tight little red hole. Once again they both moaned in ecstasy at the overwhelming sensation.  
Then Stiles fucked Derek until they both came, again murmuring each other's names.  
Then they held each other and kissed, whispering words of love to each other.  
They slept for a while, then woke and looked into each other's eyes.  
"Now we need to perform the mating ceremony, baby", Stiles said.  
"Yes, my love", Derek replied.  
Derek sat with his back to the headboard, as Stiles sat on Derek's thighs, facing him. They each thought a spell and lubed each other. Then Stiles kissed Derek as he lowered himself down on Derek's big hard cock. Derek pushed himself up and into Stile's tight little hole. As he bottomed out, they both moaned in ecstasy. Stiles began to ride Derek as he felt Derek's enormous knot form at the base of his cock. Stiles rose up, then pushed down hard. As Derek's knot breached Stiles' hole, they both leaned forward and gave each other the mating bite on their left shoulders. Derek's knot rubbed against Stiles' prostate and Stiles came, shooting his thick hot come on Derek's chest and stomach. He clenched around Derek's cock and Derek came, shooting his thick hot come far up inside of Stiles. They cried out each other's names as they came. Then they kissed over and over. After Derek's knot went down, they laid down together, kissing, holding each other close, and murmuring endearments to each other.  
"I love you, Stiles", Derek said. "My mate".  
"I love you, Derek", Stiles replied. "My mate".  
Then they fell asleep in each other's arms, blissfully as one.

The next morning they awoke and kissed again. Then they looked at each other and smiled.  
"I thought that it was you, Zurvan", Derek said.  
"And I thought that it was you, Enkidu", Stiles replied.  
"I have missed you so much", Derek said.  
"And I have missed you so much", Stiles replied.  
They held each other close and kissed each other hungrily and deeply.

Part Two  
Powerful

At the end of the week, Stiles and Derek drove back home to Beacon Hills. Their families were happy that they were back home, and happy that they were mated. The boys arranged a get together with both families so that they could make an announcement. One afternoon Sheriff Stilinski and the Hales all gathered together at the Hale house to hear the boy's announcement.  
Stiles and Derek sat on the sofa together. They held hands and smiled at their families. Stiles spoke first.  
"What we are going to tell you may be hard for you to believe", he said. "Right after we mated, Derek and I had our deepest memories returned to us. Shared memories of a previous life together. In that life we were mates". He squeezed Derek's hand and continued.  
"We are from the past, and we have both been reborn", he said. "We are originally from ancient Babylon in Mesopotamia, in the Second Century B.C.  
My name was Zurvan. I was the High Priest of the Magi, the astronomers and magicians of Babylon. I was a powerful Mage. I was known as the Great Mage Zurvan".  
Then Derek spoke.  
"And my name was Enkidu. I was the High Alpha of the werewolves in the Tigris-Euphrates Valley. I was a powerful werewolf. I was known as the Great Alpha Enkidu".  
He paused for a moment.  
"And both of us are also ancient gods", he said.  
Stiles spoke again.  
"Alexander the Great conquered Babylon in 331 B.C.", he said. "The culture continued to flourish until Alexander's death in 323 B.C. Then different factions began to fight for control, and the battle continued for several decades. By 275 B.C. the city of Babylon was almost deserted. During a fight between the last inhabitants and a group of soldiers, both Zurvan and Enkidu were mortally wounded. Zurvan held Enkidu in his arms and prayed to the great god Anu that they stay together after their death. Anu heard and answered their prayer. At the moment that Zurvan and Enkidu died, their souls and life forces were merged with each other and with the two most powerful gods, Anu and Ninurta. They were then transported to the Mountain of the Gods, where they waited until Derek and I were born to have their own rebirth".  
Stiles and Derek looked at their family.  
"I am the Great Mage Zurvan and also Anu, the King of the Gods", Stiles said. "And Derek is the Great Alpha Enkidu and also Ninurta, the Champion of the Gods".

The room was quiet for a moment.  
"That's a lot to take in", John Stilinski said. "But I believe it. I've always thought that both of you had deep spirits. And that both of you were more complex than other human beings".  
"I have always sensed a difference in both of you", Talia Hale said. "It's like each of you individually are more than one being and both of you together are one being".  
"Something else happened after we remembered our past lives", Stiles said. "Our eye color shift changed. Derek's alpha red and my mage purple have had additions made".  
They both shifted their eyes. Derek's eyes shifted to red, then silver. Stiles eyes shifted to purple, then orange. Then they shifted back to their usual colors of Derek's blue green and Stiles' amber gold.  
Everyone hugged Stiles and Derek. And Stiles and Derek hugged everyone back.  
"It doesn't matter if you're reincarnated Babylonians or ancient gods", John said. "You're still our boys and we'll always love you".  
And everyone agreed with that.

Stiles moved in with Derek at the Hale house. Every night they made love and fell asleep together. They were blissfully happy. They were both accepted at Stanford for the fall semester. They had the whole summer ahead of them to relax before they left.  
One morning, soon after Stiles had moved in, the two boys awoke, both thrumming with power. They kissed and then looked at each other.  
"Wow", Stiles said. "I've never felt my magic this strong before".  
"Me too", Derek replied. "I'm filled with power".  
They went on their morning run, and stopped halfway in the preserve by a huge pile of enormous boulders.  
"I'm going to lift those rocks", Stiles said.  
He looked at them and his eyes to purple, then orange. His body began to glow bright yellow. The boulders rose from the ground several feet and hovered there. Then they slowly came back down and sat on the ground where they had been before. Stiles' body stopped glowing and his eyes shifted back to amber gold.  
They noticed a huge dead tree on the other side of the clearing.  
"I'm going to uproot that tree", Derek said.  
He looked at the tree and his eyes turned red, then silver. His body began to glow bright yellow. The tree was uprooted from the ground and fell over with a thunderous crash. Derek's body stopped glowing and his eyes shifted back to blue green.  
The boys looked at each other in amazement.  
"We're both much more powerful", Stiles said. "My human magic has become enormous and infinite, and so has your werewolf magic".  
"I know", Derek said. "Since the gods have awakened inside of our bodies, we are invincible".  
They looked at each other for a long moment as a realization dawned on both of them at the same time.  
"We're indestructible", Stiles said.  
"And immortal", Derek replied.  
"And there are things that we have to do", Stiles said.  
"Things for us to set right", Derek replied.  
They held each other close and kissed again.

Part Three  
An Hour, Tops

Stiles and Derek were sound asleep. Suddenly both of them woke up and sat up in bed. They were having a vision. At the end of the vision they turned on the bedside lamp and looked at each other.  
"It used to be part of the Soviet Union", Stiles said. "But now it's an independent country called Piatistan".  
"He seized power through a military overthrow of the legal government", Derek replied. "He proclaimed himself president of Piatistan. Now he is the absolute dictator of the country".  
"He has imprisoned all of the opposition to his government", Stiles said. "And the people of the country are suffering under his rule".  
"He has silenced all of the news media", Derek replied. "He's a liar and a fraud".  
"He has appointed some of his family members as his co-rulers", Stiles said. "And they are just as cruel as he is".  
"He is planning to start a war with a neighboring country", Derek replied. "And the bloodshed and death toll will be horrific".  
"He plans to eliminate a minority group in his country", Stiles said. "It will be a total ethnic cleansing".  
"He's an American billionaire with an insatiable thirst for power", Derek replied. "And no one in the country can stop him".  
"We can stop him", Stiles said.  
"And we must stop him", Derek replied. "And soon. Before he plunges that part of the world into chaos".  
"I've heard his name before", Stiles said.  
"So have I", Derek replied grimly. "Gerard Argent".

"Before he left the U.S., he lived on the east coast", Derek said. "He was a hunter. He killed hundreds of innocent werewolves and their families. Until the F.B.I. moved in on his operation and was about to arrest him. But before they could, he fled the country. His daughter Kate and his daughter-in-law Victoria went with him. Now they are his co-dictators".  
"But his son Chris and granddaughter Allison broke away from him", Stiles replied. "They were disgusted by his murders, and they both turned state's evidence against him. They're in prison now".  
"Kate is a murderous arsonist", Derek said. "She killed several werewolf families by burning them to death. And Victoria is a sadistic monster. She enjoys torturing her victims before she kills them".  
"Let's not forget the two vicious little thugs that went with them to Piatistan", Stiles replied. "They are also sadistic monsters".  
"Yes", Derek said. "The head of the secret police, Theo Raeken. And his assistant, Matt Daehler".  
"We need to go there and rectify the situation as quickly as we can", Stiles said.  
"Yes", Derek replied. "Tomorrow".

The next day Stiles and Derek told their families that they would be gone for a day or two. Then they walked out into the preserve and stood together. They held hands and transported themselves. One second later they were standing on a mountain top in Piatistan. They were looking down at the capital city of Yurev.  
"So what do you think?", Stiles said. "An hour, tops?"  
"An hour, tops", Derek replied.  
"Let's start with the army", Stiles said.  
They materialized at the army base. Their eyes shifted and they began to glow. All of the soldiers were frozen in place. Then Stiles and Derek erased their memories of being soldiers. Then all of the soldiers were transported home.  
"No more army", Stiles said.  
"Now for the weapons", Derek said.  
They looked at all the guns, rocket launchers, and tanks. They melted all of the weapons down into their original base metals. Then they sent the metals back down into the earth.  
"That's done", Stiles said. "Now for the Presidential Palace".  
They transported themselves to the palace. Their eyes shifted. Then they erased the recent memories of all the palace guards and sent them home. After that they sealed the palace.  
"The palace is sealed", Stiles said. "No human can enter or leave". He smiled.  
"But we're not exactly human, are we baby?", he asked.  
"No my love", Derek replied. "We're not".  
They transported themselves inside the palace. Just outside the door to Gerard Argent's office they encountered Theo Raeken and Matt Daehler. They were pointing guns at them.  
"Who the hell are you?", Theo asked angrily. "And how the hell did you get in here?"  
"We have no time for this", Stiles replied. "And you had better drop those guns. Because they've just turned red hot and they're melting".  
Theo and Matt both screamed as they dropped the guns. They tried to rush Stiles and Derek, but found that they couldn't, as they were frozen in place to the floor.  
"Both of you are very bad young men", Stiles said. "But we won't eliminate you".  
"What do think, Derek?", he asked. "Trees or rocks?"  
"I think trees", Derek replied. "They would be very useful. The world needs more nesting places for birds".  
"Ok, then", Stiles said. "You do Matt and I'll do Theo".  
Their eyes shifted and they looked at Matt and Theo. Suddenly, Matt and Theo were gone, and there were two new trees in the Amazon Jungle.  
Then Stiles and Derek transported themselves into Gerard Argent's office.  
Gerard, Kate, and Victoria were all in the office. Gerard got up from his desk and looked angrily at Stiles and Derek.  
"Who are you?", he demanded. "And how do you dare to invade my office?"  
"I am Stilinski", Stiles said calmly.  
"And I am Hale", Derek said deeply.  
"And we dare to invade your office because you need to face justice for your crimes", Stiles said. "And we are granted the right to dispense that justice because we are the embodiment of gods".  
"Gods?", Gerard replied. He laughed. "You must both be mad!"  
"Not really", Stiles said. "But you are frozen to the floor. All three of you".  
The Argents struggled to get free, but to no avail.  
"And our judgement is that you are too evil to continue living", Stiles continued. "So we must eliminate you".  
He looked at Derek.  
"What do you think, Der?" he asked.  
"Well, Sti", Derek replied, "since Kate has burned many werewolf families to death, I think that fire is the answer".  
"Yes", Stiles replied. He turned toward the Argents. "But unlike you, we shall be merciful. We will put you to sleep, and the fire will last less than a second. You won't feel a thing".  
Stiles and Derek shifted their eyes. They looked at the Argents. Then the Argents fell into a deep sleep. All three of them were immediately consumed by fierce flames of fire. All that was left were three piles of ashes. Stiles and Derek opened a hole in the roof. Then they sent the ashes through the hole, out into the atmosphere, and into the sun.  
"One more thing to do", Stiles said. "Let's free the political prisoners". In a flash it was done.  
Stiles looked at his watch.  
"Just as I thought", he said. "Exactly an hour".  
"Time to go home", Derek replied.  
They kissed. Then they held hands and transported themselves. In one second they were back home in the preserve.

Part Four  
Home

That summer, Stiles and Derek were married. All of their family and friends were there to celebrate their happiness with them.  
That fall they enrolled at Stanford. They got their bachelor's degrees in just two years. Then they went on to get their master's and doctorate degrees.  
They moved back to Beacon Hills and bought a house near the preserve. They became successful writers of books about history, mythology, science, and the supernatural world. There they will live a loving, happy life for all eternity, since they are immortal super beings.  
They still have visions of national and world problems that need to be dealt with.  
And the two boy gods make sure that they are.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed the story.  
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
